The present invention relates to storage carts, and more particularly, carts having multiple tiers of racks for storing and dispensing products.
Portable storage racks are useful to store and facilitate dispensing of a variety of different types of products. Typically, such storage racks are formed of open aluminum frames having a number of shelves which each may store various types of products, such as cans, containers or other packages. Some contemporary storage racks include angled shelves, which act to urge the cans or packages on the shelves towards a dispensing location. For example, the angled shelves may be used to urge cans stored on the shelves to roll towards a dispensing position along one edge of the cart. Though such devices are suitable to facilitate dispensing some product such as large cans, they do not adequately facilitate dispensing other types of products which may not easily move toward the dispensing location. For example, packages of dough or baked goods will not typically roll towards a dispensing location. Therefore, the storage cart must be formed to urge the packages to slide without rolling. However, the sliding action of the packages may cause the adjacent packages to tilt up when they abut against each other. This in turn, may knock the lids off of the packages or otherwise cock the packages to interfere in the sliding action of the packages toward the dispensing location.
The storage cart of the present invention provides a construction which facilitates sliding movement of the packages towards a dispensing location, while opposing any upward tilt of the packages as a consequence of abutting against each other.